Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.45 \times -12\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.45 \times 100\% = -45\%$ Now we have: $ -45\% \times -12\% = {?} $ $ -45\% \times -12\% = 5.4 \% $